mamá de corazon
by Male Leiva
Summary: Sasuke tiene un objetivo cuidar de la adolescente rebelde hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad, eso si los sueños que tiene con ella no lo volvian loco. Karin tiene su objetivo, escapar del pasado, de aquella casa y la atracción hacia su tutor legal pero aquella niña de cuatros años se volvió en su hija de corazón y no importaba que el padre no la considere apta por tener 16. UA
1. introduccion

**los personajes le perteneces a kishimoto yo solo soy dueña de las locuras de mi mente**

**universo alterno, tendrá lemon, lenguaje obsceno, mil y un locuras junto con una diferencia de edades considerable **

**feliz mes sasukarin! aqui empieza otro intento de fanfic**

* * *

**Dicen que ser mamá es un sentimiento inexplicable, que ver el fruto del amor, un ser que creció durante nueve dentro de ti el ser que cuidaras por siempre.**

**Pero no siempre las madres dan tanto amor como se cree y a veces madre es quien cría, no quien te dio a luz.**

* * *

La verdad es que necesitamos a esa chica.

Fueron las palabras de Orochimaru, un hombre de cincuenta años bien llevados, con el cabello largo y negro, ojos como serpiente. La rencarnación del mal para la mayoría de quienes lo conocía.

La chica en cuestión, seria pronto su nueva adquisición, claro que si tenía suficiente suerte para poder controlarla.

Esa suerte era su mano derecha: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha no era tan viejo trabajando en ese lugar, pero tampoco era tan nuevo. Se abrió paso solo, hasta llegar a ser el vice-presidente de la corporación Otogakure.

-¿tan difícil es?-pregunto con fastidio, el obviamente no contaba con tiempo para encargarse de una niña complicada, ya tenía una de la encargarse. Pero también sabía que si se lo podía exclusivamente a él era porque en verdad importaba.

- es una niña especial en varios sentidos-dijo Orochimaru, mirando el enorme ventanal detrás de su escritorio, que daba vista a lo que prácticamente era su cuidad- Kabuto te dará información sobre todo lo que se sabe de ella, pero mañana llega y te quiero instalado en la mansión.

Sasuke asintió de mala gana y camino hasta la salida, no soportaba estar en aquella oficina por que no soportaba las órdenes, no había nacido para recibirlas pero trabajo era trabajo.

Quince minutos después, Kabuto el secretario de Orochimaru dejaba la carpeta en el escritorio de Sasuke.

-¿tan especial es?-pregunto con desgano. Kabuto asintió, era un hombre de 29 años, cabello plateado y lentes, cuando lo veías simplemente pensaban en un nerd, o eso hacia el Uchiha.

-tan especial como lo fuiste tú Sasukecito-contesto Kabuto con ganas de fastidiarlo. El Uchiha sonrió de lado con asco hacia la mención de su nombre con aquel tono infantil.

-puedes retirarte-

La respuesta le dio al orgullo de Kabuto porque se fue dando un portazo en la puerta, al igual que todos los días.

El informe era bastante completo, pero lo que le intereso fue aquel recorte de periódico, donde se veía una niña de doce años algo sucia sentada en una camilla, la gente alrededor estaba pendiente de aquella extraña sobreviviente. Pero su mirada estaba fija en la cámara y en ella solo había un gran vacío oculto tras unas gafas de marco marrón

Karin, así se llamaba la chica de cabello y ojos rojos


	2. capitulo 1

_**Algunas veces, sabes que amaras a la primera vista.**_

_**Los sentimientos no se controlan.**_

* * *

–¿tu serás mi nueva mami?–

Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, aunque solo fueron pronunciadas una. Los recuerdos la invadían una y otra vez

Mami…mami….mami

Ella no era la mami de esa niña, aunque quisiera serlo había muchos motivos que hacían la cuestión imposible, pero las palabras no querían salir de sus labios, el nudo en su garganta hacia que los ojos se le llenen de lágrimas, que ella se obligó a contener.

¿Dónde está mamá?

¿Ella será mi mami?

Ya no quiero mamas

Eran palabras con la que ella convivió muchos años, palabras que ahora le avergonzaban y odiaba.

Pero ver a esa niña tan frágil sentada en una gran cama mirando una película le había capturado el corazón a primera vista.

Ella no tenía muchos conceptos claros en su vida, pero contaba con varios. Lo que era mucho decir con una vida para nada definida. Uno de ellos era "los ojos son las ventanas del alma" y el otro "es posible amar a primera vista"

Claro que ella contaba con encontrar un chico dos años mayor y enamorarse, para luego tratar de no obsesionarse y decepcionarse.

Pero esa niña cambiaba su antiguo pensamiento, el saber que si compartían momentos la amaría le causó un gran terror y no era para menos. Amar a alguien en quien se veía reflejada sería tonto e irresponsable.

La niña en cuestión según le había contado; tenía cinco años, estaba desde el día anterior en esa gran casa, esa era su habitación y se llamaba Mikoto.

Mikoto tenía una habitación enorme, pero no había cosas infantiles, todo estaba ambientado en colores claros y parecía más a una habitación de hospital infantil.

Y no se sorprendía, la niña que se encontraba recostada tenía el cabello negro azulado lo que hacía que la se viera más pálida, tenía bajo peso y estaba sudorosa con un paño en la frente, seguramente para bajar la fiebre.

–lo siento–termino por decir–yo no soy tu mamá

Trato de sonreír y ocultar la tristeza, los niños captaban siempre aquellos detalles era el motivo por el que solía evitarlos.

–no te preocupes, seguro pronto vendrá a verme–dijo la niña forzando una sonrisa. Y Karin asintió sin poder romperle la ilusión, aunque sabía que la decepción dolería más, ella no era capaz de ver más dolor en los ojos negros de esa niña.

Entonces le surgió la misma pregunta de siempre ¿valía la pena el dolor por ser especial? Porque juraba que la niña en cuestión tenía algún motivo por el que la adoptaran y dejaran sola en una habitación, como a ella.

No era que la hubieran dejado sola en la habitación, tuvo una bienvenida algo formal por parte de su nuevo tutor, lo de algo formal era por que trataba de mostrarse duro para intimidarla y controlarla, no era la única vez que veía eso en la mirada de alguien, aunque el tenia aspecto de ser así siempre.

Todo esto la llevaba a su otro concepto "los ojos son las ventanas del alma"

En este caso su tutor tenia bajos las persianas, porque le resultó imposible hacerlo en aquellos ojos negros solo había encontrado vacío, pero nada más que eso.

Para su suerte al menos no encontró pizca de perversión en ellos, pero tampoco parecían tan ambiciosos y aun así ella estaba ahí por algún motivo, por lo que no dejaba nada seguro.

Perderse en los ojos de su tutor fue un gran descuido, tratando de descifrar en sus ojos las intenciones y motivo del porque ella este ahí se quedó mirándolo como tonta enamorada. Lo peor era que estaba buenísimo y no pasaba los veinticincos pero esa frialdad demostraba lo muy peligroso y que debía mover sus fichas rápido, salir de esa enorme y moderna casa para sobrevivir un poco más.

Quizás incluso podría salvar aquella niña. Mikoto hizo un gesto para que se acerque y ella obedeció torpemente hasta dejar su oído cerca de la boca de la niña y escuchar el secreto –no digas que no he dormido a papá–


	3. capitulo 2

**Supero el día y**

**el mañana supondrá un nuevo desafío**

* * *

Estaba terminando de revisar algunos papeles que debería firmar, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

–adelante–termino por decir, aunque le apetecía estar solo. En verdad no sabía porque termino por acceder a aquella locura. Tenía que pensar en su hija, no en una adolescente rebelde que creían especial.

Segundos después tenía en su despacho a la pelirroja, que sin ninguna vergüenza tomo asiento en la silla enfrente de él.

–¿No se supone que tenías que descansar?–pregunto cortante

–Tu diste por hecho que yo iba a descansar–respondió de la misma manera, para luego cambiar su semblante a unos más relajado golpeo sus uñas contra el escritorio de manera casual– sabes he recorrido la mansión y encontré con algo sorprendente.

Sasuke la miro atento a su gesto, estaba relajada y buscaba que pierda la paciencia. No quería que la adopten y aria cualquier cosa que fuese necesario. Era un pena que él no fuera como los otros. Tenía un objetivo y el no dejaría que una mocosa de cabello y ojos rojos. Con labios voluptuosos y rosados interfirieran.

–¿a qué habitación entraste?–pregunto cortante. En la casa no había nada que no pudiera ver. Se había encargado de que todo esté en perfectas condiciones, tanto como para la adolescente como para su pequeña hija.

–una niña–dijo acomodándose los lentes –solo le he visto el cabello oscuro y me preguntaba si… ¿hay más niños aquí?,¿a cuántos adoptaste?

Sasuke enarco la ceja, así que la mocosa había visto a su hija y se sentía curiosa, sonrió de lado antes de contestar

–Mikoto, la niña de cabello oscuro es mi hija, no es adoptada–explico con calma y ella hizo un mohín con la boca

–sonó discriminador–fingió estar ofendida.

–Solo me pareció conveniente aclarar que Mikoto es mi hija biológica, aunque no pienso darle un trato diferente al ti–contesto mirándola a los ojos, detrás de aquel vidrio de los lentes. Pero no capto nada diferente en ellos, no había sorpresa, ni tristeza, ni nada.

–¿Qué le paso a la madre?–pregunto tranquila, ignorando lo que Sasuke le había contestado.

–¿Tendría que pasarle algo?–pregunto él. No había manera de que Karin sepa que Mikoto no tenía madre.

–lo digo porque no está aquí–se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y apoyo los pies en el escritorio con intención de fastidiarlo– ¿ha tenido que ir al médico o de compras? Esperaba de verdad que me diera una tierna bienvenida. No es lo mismo si no hay una figura materna.

–la madre de Mikoto falleció cuando dio a luz–explico el sin sentimiento alguno en la voz o la mirada.

–lo siento por Mikoto–no era un lo siento sin sentido, lo sentía por la niña, en cambio por Sasuke no parecía haber sufrido mucho la pérdida de su esposa o quizás ya lo había superado, a ella no le interesaba por lo que cambio de tema– así que solo seremos nosotras dos.

–Podrás conocerla en la cena–dijo Sasuke volviendo a los papeles, ignorándola para que se valla. Karin entendió a la perfección la indirecta y se paro

–Seguro–dijo abriendo la puerta

–Karin–la nombro antes que se fuera– Mikoto está enferma y te agradecería que en tus jugarretas por huir de aquí no la metas.

La pelirroja lo miro de reojo y contesto– no te preocupes, no jugare sucio en cuanto tú no lo hagas–antes de marcharse.

A la hora de la cena Karin ya se había bañado e investigado una gran parte de la casa, sin ningún resultado interesante. Pero al llegar al comedor donde comerían en esta ocasión se encontró con que solo Sasuke que ya había comenzado a cenar. estaba en la punta de la mesa, tomo asiento al lado izquierda y sintió cierta decepción porque Mikoto no estuviera. Quizás no se encontraba bien.

–Se ha quedado dormida, ya que no durmió la siesta–respondió Sasuke a la pregunto que ella no había formulado, pero si pensado.

Karin soltó una pequeña risa. La pequeña obviamente no podría mentirle a su padre y le dijo la verdad.

–Me ha dicho que han tenido una pequeña charla–dijo el serio, y Karin bebió un sorbo de agua con tranquilidad. No tenía hambre pero si algo de sed.

–sí, se supone que era un secreto. Espero que no te moleste la verdad es que parecía tan tranquila cuando le dije que no diría nada que temí que la castigaras. Ya sabes que le des a palazos o algo así–dijo con cinismo

–No empleo violencia–dijo el cortante

–¿Nunca?–pregunto fingiendo interés extremo

–nunca.

–¿y si te desobedece?

–no

–¿y si uno hombre buscas problemas?

–hmp.

Karin sonrió

–¿eso fue un sí?

–no empleo violencia, contra nadie que no esté en igualdad de condiciones.

–¿y si esta en igualdad de condiciones?–pregunto ella tomando interés.

–el único que está en igualdad de condiciones es Naruto y siempre se lo merece–contesto el, notando que Karin no había tocado para nada su plato– ¿no piensas comer?

–no tengo hambre, los viajes largos me dejan con dolor de estómago todo el día–mintió confiada, porque hasta cierto punto ella misma se lo creería.

Tras unos segundos de silencio termino por preguntar– ¿Qué tiene Mikoto?

–Anemia aplásica idiopática–dijo suspirante antes de explicarle– su médula ósea no produce apropiadamente células sanguíneas. –¿Es grave?–pregunto, había leído algunas cosas sobre la anemia, cuando ella había sufrido una anemia leve.

–es crónica, pero últimamente lo está llevando bien, pronto se curara–dijo el mirando un punto fijo, en verdad deseaba que su hija se curase. Habían pasado muchos momentos difíciles y Mikoto demostró ser una pequeña muy fuerte.

–¿Cómo se trata?–dijo Karin mirándolo, era obvio que la quería de verdad, reconocía esa mirada, debía ser duro para el tener que criarla solo.

–hace poco le hicimos una transfusión de sangre y plaquetas, el resultado fue bastante bueno. Ahora hay que tiene que tratar con los síntomas – dijo mirándola Karin parecía muy interesada en su hija, el prefería que no tengan contacto pero quizás si se llevaban bien ambas estarían mejor.

–¿cueles son los síntomas que tiene?

–son varios pero ejemplos que podrás notar es fatiga, debilidad, palidez, dificultad para respirar si hace ejercicio–explico– por lo que te agradecería que si tiene que dormir y no lo hace, me avises, no puede saltarse comidas porque los síntoma empeoran, por lo que ella tiene una serie de reglas

–ya entendí la indirecta–lo corto ella molesta–no la molestare, ni siquiera tenía intención… ¿Qué piensas de que Mikoto quiere una mamá?

–¿Ella lo menciono?–pregunto tratando de contener su asombro, su hija era tímida y apenas hablaba, pero al parecer había tenido una larga conversación con la pelirroja ¿Por qué? Si a él apenas le hablaba

–Parecía muy ilusionada con que le encuentres una madre–dijo Karin parándose– te doy un concejo de algo que he visto muchas veces, no la ilusiones, háblale claro y no busques cualquier mujer contar de consentirla, puede que te termine odiando.

Las palabras de Karin fueron cargadas de rencor, y la mirada era de advertencia. Después de eso se fue a paso lento y firme, como si no quisiera hablarle más.

Y al menos por ese día era cierto, no le apetecía hablar con aquel hombre porque le atraía, le impedía pensar una forma de huir al parecer sincero y porque el idiota pensaba que molestaría a Mikoto.

* * *

siento haber tardado tanto es que no sabia si continuaría la historia ya que debo varias historias pero me decidí por actualizar esta. ya que parece que mi inspiración esta volviendo

**UchihaAnaKarina **

Hola Ne-san siento que fuera tan poquito, este capitulo es algo mas largo y voy a ir haciéndolos mas largos de apoco. gracias por el review espero que te guste este este capitulo

**Katthy **

Hola gracias por comentar. seré sincera tu comentario me ha dado el entusiasmo que necesitaba para actualizar y me puse en marcha luego de verlo, me alegra que te guste y que te hayas creado una cuenta muchas gracias, espero que la continuación te haya gustado.


	4. capitulo 3

capitulo 3

* * *

Si te tengo, nada importa y poco quiero

lo que deseo, es estar siempre contigo

-pero ya no estamos juntas-

susurro bajo la intensa lluvia,

que se mezclaban con sus lagrimas

* * *

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto Mikoto tímidamente detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Karin.

-pasa-termino por decir, aunque no deseaba tener contacto con ella desde que Sasuke le había dado esa estúpida advertencia. Era un idiota, arrogante. No quería verlo, por eso llevaba una semana en su habitación. La pequeña entro, miro alrededor y frunció el ceño.

-¿no trajiste nada de tu antiguo hogar?-pregunto con su dulce voz, Karin comprendo que ella buscaba algún tipo de accesorio o algo que hablar.

-no tengo hogar-dijo tranquila Karin y continuo pintándose las uñas, Mikoto sonrió y se sentó en los pies de la cama con mucho cuidado.

-este será tu hogar a partir de ahora, se supone que mi papá te tiene que cuidar-dijo con su voz inocente, Karin sintió una furia al escuchar la palabra papá en los labios de Mikoto, Sasuke era un idiota y no la quería. Pero Mikoto era tan inocente que no pensó en corregirla

No le contaría a que lo mejor era que ella se vaya. Solo quedaba seguir la corriente.

-me cuesta adaptarme-mintió, no le costaba para nada.

Se adaptaba a todo, en poco tiempo, ¿no era así como sobrevivió?¿Cuántas veces habían intentado adoptarla, ¿dos o seis veces? A estas alturas ya le daba lo mismo

-¿no quieres decorar tu habitación? Podrías decirle a la asistente que te consiga las cosas y yo te puedo ayudar-se ofreció Mikoto.

Lo cierto era que la habitación era muy normal para Karin, a ella le gustaba el color lavanda y el negro. Pero de todas maneras no estarían mucho tiempo ahí, no serviría de nada decorarla y luego marcharse.

-estoy bien así, quizás compre algunas cosas luego-dijo terminando de pintarse las uñas de los pies, quedando satisfecha con el resultado, aunque solo trataba de evitar mirar a Mikoto.

-mmm ¿tienes muchas pinturas?-pregunto Mikoto, entonces Karin recordó que la pequeña nunca tuvo madre y que probablemente su vida se la haya pasado con niñeras y Sasuke.

Entendía bien esa curiosidad ¿no era lo que hacían todas las niñas? Maquillarse muy mal, con maquillaje de su madre, romper, sin querer algunas pinturas, que su madre la rete cariñosamente.

Ella tuvo eso, por poco tiempo.

-algunas, pero están guardadas, Si quieres te las muestro luego. Si le pides permiso a Sasuke podría maquillarte un poco

-me encantaría-dijo complacida

-¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti?-pregunto, cambiando de tema

-¿Cómo qué?-pregunto curiosa gateando hasta estar más cerca de Karin

-¿Cómo ha sido tu vida hasta ahora?-pregunto con una sonrisa Mikoto se dejó caer en las almohadas y suspiro

-no recuerdo cuando era muy pequeña, pero papá dice que siempre fui tranquila y sana. Después me enferme y tengo que tener mucho cuidado, e ir al hospital seguido. Pero no es tan malo papá me quiere aunque no lo dice todo el tiempo ¿es algo raro verdad?

Karin asintió, ¿Quién lo entendería mejor que su propia hija? Sasuke no era muy expresivo con nadie.

En la pequeña también había un cariño inmenso cuando hablaba de él. Se mostraba muy madura para su edad, no había ese rastro de debilidad como el día que la conoció, tenía fiebre y parecía más pequeña de lo que era.

-¿Dónde Vivian antes?

-en un departamento en un lujoso y alto edificio-dijo dramatizando-uno que queda cerca del trabajo de papá y en el que no hay jardín.

-¿Por qué se mudaron?

-no lose, yo pensé que era para tener un jardín y que yo pudiera salir, pero me equivoque-dijo mirando la ventana que daba al jardín-aun no estoy tan bien como para salir

-estoy segura que mejoraras

-algún día-dijo Mikoto en un suspiro -¿tu serás mi hermana mayor cierto?

-no-dijo Karin cortante y Mikoto se ruborizo tiernamente-perdón, me refiero a que yo no tengo hermanas, fui hija única siempre

-pero ahora mi papá será el tuyo ¿o no? Te adopto.

-es más complicado que eso

No era tan complicado, Sasuke no la adoptaba en caridad de padre, el solo quería algo de ella. Ese algo podía ser bueno o malo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que ella tuviese que irse

-aparte-continuo-yo no tengo edad para ser hija de Sasuke, es muy joven como para ser mi padre

-ah-dijo decepcionada Mikoto

-…

Karin deseo poder decirle que podrían ser amigas, o que si necesitaba algo se lo pidiera, que no sería su hermana pero podía comportarse como tal.

Pero se contuvo, no quería dejarse llevar y luego lastimarla. No iba a prometer algo que no pudiera cumplir, ella se iría pronto por el bien de todos y luego Mikoto se olvidaría de ella,

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, no quería que Mikoto se olvidara de ella, quería ayudarla y estar con ella. Demostrarle que la determinación de las mujeres movía montañas, y que esa niña sería una gran mujer si así lo deseaba, que para eso no necesitaba una madrastra.

-¿Por qué quieres una mamá?-pregunto recostándose al lado de Mikoto. Pero la pequeña pareció no escucharla y estaba luchando por no dormirse

-duerme-dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza y ella murmuro una disculpas

La vio dormir por media hora, en la cual se planteó la posibilidad de quedarse, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente. Ella no podía quedarse, no quería quedarse y no se quedaría.

Tenía que volver al maldito orfanato, pero no sería fácil. No podía denunciar a Sasuke por algo que no hizo, y si lo hacía le quitarían a Mikoto, y eso no era justo

Mientras nadie supiera que estaba ahí, no pasaría nada. Pero tenía que estar preparada para irse, ganar la confianza de Sasuke y cuando menos se lo espere, con un pasaje de avión irse lejos donde nadie la encuentre.

Cuando escucho los leves golpes en la puerta supo que era Sasuke por lo que dijo un bajo pase

El miro a Mikoto y sonrió de lado, estaba segura que iba por su hija ¿Qué le interesaría la huerfanita que adopto? si ni siquiera se preocupó tras una semana de no cruzársela para nada.

-está dormida hace un rato-murmuro, forzándose a sonar amable.

-la llevare a su habitación-dijo el acercándose a tomar a la niña, pero Karin le detuvo la mano y sintió un cosquilleo donde su piel tocaba la de él.

La estática, se mintió a sí misma.

-se despertara, déjala aquí. No me molesta.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba aquella oferta estaba confiado que Karin no tendría una buena relación con Mikoto después de la última conversación que mantuvieron.

Pero parecía tan tierna preocupándose por su hija, perdía ese aspecto de fría e indiferente.

-está bien-dijo y mirándola. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Karin sintió un calor en la mejilla cuando recordó que todavía le sostenía la mano. Lo miro otra vez, era muy guapo con esas facciones definidas, su rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos lleno de misterios, y esos labios tan besables.

Lo soltó y se reprendió por el pensamiento, ella no debía pensar en cosas como esas, tenía que irse sin buscar problemas, ganar su confianza. Si comenzaba a gustarle todo acabaría mal, si se enamoraba, todo terminaría.

-vendré a cuando el toque la medicina-explico Sasuke antes de irse y se fue

Karin dudo si en realidad él había sentido ese cosquilleo cuando se tocaron. Estaba segura que no ¿pero y si, si? No debía gustarle como lo hacía, porque además era un idiota. Pero no le aria mal a su ego saber que el también estaba atraído por ella. Aunque fuera una locura.

Los días de verano pasaban lentos, los días eran difíciles y no por que tuviera que estar tan pendiente de sus espaldas. No bajaba la guardia pero con Mikoto sentía paz, la niña estaba llena de vida y hasta que no se curase no podía vivirla con tranquilidad.

Con Sasuke solo hablaba de Mikoto, o alguna otra cosa que ella le preguntaba del trabajo.

Cuando su mirada rubí, se cruzaba con la ónix, de él, las piernas le temblaban y se sentía nerviosa. Terminaba haciendo el ridículo contradiciéndose con cosas tan tontas como ¿quieres aderezo? "si, no, digo si" con una voz ronca que hasta ella misma odiaba.

Sasuke no daba indicios de sentir la misma atracción que ella, al menos con acciones. Ella creía ver deseo en su mirada, lo había visto en muchos hombres hacia ella, pero era diferente. El Uchiha no le causaba miedo, le causaba ganas.

Ganas de besarlo, ganas de sentirlo, ganas de saber que pasaba por su mente y descubrir si era solo su imaginación, si era el deseo del bueno.

La solución ignorarlo, lo que no decía que el problema no estaba ahí. Pero serviría hasta que ella se vaya y el problema desaparezca.

Daba gracias a dios de tener a Mikoto, para ayudarla a ignorar el deseo que tenía por Sasuke, fuera o no correspondido, era imposible y se negaba a que le guste su tutor legal

* * *

respuesta a los reviews

.T- me alegra que te guste, tratare de no tardar, pero es mas cuestión de inspiración y hacer tiempo entre las otras historias que tengo y escribo, por ahora esta es prioridad, muchas gracias por leer y comentar

katthy1- muchas gracias por comentar, me pone feliz que te haya gustado y tengo planeado ser algo cruel, pero es cuestión del momento en el que me siento a escribir mas que nada, conmigo siempre puede haber sorpresas.

espero que les haya gustado y tratare de traer mas rápido la actualización, donde ya abra un acercamiento entre bueno, no creo que sea bueno decirlo

besos y muchas gracias por leer


End file.
